


Kink Kink Fall In Shame

by queersepticeye



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Basically Just Smut, Bondage, Bottom Jack, Consensual Sex, Darkiplier - Freeform, Dom/sub, Electricity Kink, Feminization, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinks, Kinky sex, Kitten Kink, Kitten!Jack, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Pain Kink, Petplay, SO GAY, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Top Mark, blowjob, hot hot leg, jacksepticeye - Freeform, legs so hot, legs so hot you could fry an egg, oneshots, pewdiepie - Freeform, smutty oneshots, threesome with pewdiepie, twink jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersepticeye/pseuds/queersepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of love and smut. Please kink shame me. Septiplier away and shit like that. I'm a serious writer, I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interracial Man Fucks Irish Twink With Cat Ears

Kinks: Daddy, Praise, Petplay

Jack:

I watched as Mark pretended to vomit when he talked to Momo through the screen. This is so stupid, why am I watching this? It's not like I care that he doesn't like cat girls, I don't care that he doesn't find that sexy, I don't care. Okay I don't care! It's not like I'm wearing cat ears or a collar right now! I'm not! Why did I even click onto Mark's Hunie Pop videos? It's stupid game! Everything's stupid! 

I scratched my green fluffy hair and sighed. I took my black cat ears off and the blue collar, why for the love God couldn't I have been into a normal fetish? Like butts or something like that? But no I like dressing like a cat and acting like a cat and I want Mark to be my master because I like it! I can't tell him because I don't want him to laugh at me. I feel sick to my stomach as my cock feels hard against my tight jeans. I sit in the middle of the bedroom floor and twist the tiny bell around my fingers. It makes me feel cute when I wear it and my cat ears are really soft. I put them back on and I curl up into a little ball. I feel so hot and I want to touch myself until I am ready to explode. I want to meow out loud and feel Mark's hands against my spine. I want to be petted and treated like a kitten. I want Mark to do all these things to me but I know that he won't. He can't, he's not weird like that. I close my eyes and unzip my jeans. The slight breeze against my thighs feels good as I pull down my underwear. I rub the head of my cock and shudder, I haven't touched myself like this in a long time. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to give myself pleasure while I was in my imaginary cat space but I moaned as I rubbed my balls. They felt heavy and hot against my shaking hands. I squeezed them and purred at the rush of pleasure it gave me. I meowed as I stoked my shaft, "Mark... oh Mark please..." I whipsered his name over and over as the bell on my collar made a noise. "Please, Mark. I'm a good kitty."

"Oh yes you are Jack." I heard a voice call out. I turned bright red as my eyes shot open. I couldn't move or speak or breathe, I was frozen in the middle of the floor. I hid my face in my tembling hands, Mark was there standing against the door frame with a nonchantent smile and probably thinking about how utterly stupid I looked. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and for a moment I was terrified. But Mark picked me up and lay me down on the bed. His red hair was so bright and messy and his lips were moist, he looked beautiful in a tight fitting shirt that showed off his strong arms. He crawled over to me with intense lust-filled eyes and scrathed behind my cat ears. "Oh you're a pretty kitten, aren't you Jack?" He chuckled as he pulled my shirt up, explosing my stomach and chest. He kissed along my stomach and I let out a soft purr. "Such a good little kitten. Does my little kitty want a treat?" I was reeling in the praise and the petnames he gave me in his deep hushed voice. I nodded slowly, making sure that my ears stayed on my head. He kissed down to my crotch and licked down my cock. "Mark..." He sucked on my tip and rubbed my balls. He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes and I melted into him, loving the way he made me feel. "Is my kitten going to meow for his master?" 

"M-meow, meow." He giggled and sucked my cock. His lips were so plump and red around my hard cock and spit was dripping down his chin. He sucked deeper and slower until his face was at my core. I felt my stomach getting tighter as his lips licked around my cock. I was so close to coming when he pulled away. "I'm going to fuck you kitten." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt in front of me and my eyes drank all of his chest in. I was so hard and I just wanted him. I jumped on him and attacked his lips, I needed him. I wanted him. "Please, please Mark...I need you." I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and took my t shirt off, I needed to feel his skin against mine. We were naked and his hard cock was placed between our stomachs, he felt so good. He felt so hot and he was dripping pre cum already. 

"You're such a bold kitten." He said pushing me down onto the bed, my head landing on the pillow. "Such a needy kitten." He kissed down my back, biting my skin softly before getting to my hole. "Such a pretty asshole." He whispered before spreading my cheeks and licking me. His hot tongue sucking on my rim, my body tensed at the feeling of his tongue entering my hole. He maked me feel so good and I love it. He pulls my head back from the pillow and orders me to suck his fingers. I obeyed and licked his two fingers. I sucked them. I heard him moan and he pushed my head back down. "Good kitten." I loved when he called me kitten, telling me how good I was, how much of a good boy I was. I loved all the attention he gave me, reveling in it like a needy little kitty. He gently teased my rim again before pushing a finger in, I moaned into the pillow and cleched around him. He pushed a bit further until he found my G spot, flicking his finger, hitting it every time and every time I would jerk and moan and gasp. I heard he chuckle deeply as if he is getting some sort of enjoyment out of torturing me like this. I knew exactly how to make him want me, "Please daddy, fuck me daddy." I smirked as I moaned desperately. "Fuck...Sean..." He inserted another fucking and I hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of being streched. "Be patient little kitten. Daddy has to make sure you're ready for him." He waited for me to get used to his fingers before streching me some more. His fingers were hot around my hole and I just needed him, I started thrusting into his fingers, desperate for some sort of function. 

"Daddy...please...please fuck me. I need your cock please..." I begged, tears threatening to fall, I was so strung out and needy, I didn't care anymore. He pulled his fingers out and he pressed the tip against my hole. The heat made me want to thrust into him again but I waited. He grabbed my hips and pushed me into his cock. He was so warm and hard, throbbing inside my hole. I moaned loudly as he thrusted in and out. "Harder daddy...harder..." He thrusted all the way out and jammed his cock inside me again, causing the bed to smack against the wall. He repeated this, roughly thrusting into me and I loved it, the panting and his breath against my skin, his cock hitting my sweet spot over and over and over again. "Do you like that kitten?" I barely coughed out a meow, loving the feeling of his cock. "Such a beautiful sound my kitten." I meowed again and he moaned deeply, riding me fast and rough. "Daddy...I'm going to come daddy, can I come? Please daddy." I begged, feeling my orgasm coming closer. "Yes, kitten please come for daddy. Such a good little pet." He fucked me deep as I came all over the sheets and heard Mark moan, signaling his climax. I buried my head into the pillow, exhausted from the orgasm and I heard Mark go to the bathroom and come back with a cloth to clean me up. I forced myself to sit up and rested my head against his naked chest. "Shh...Jack...just relax."

"I love you Mark."  
"I love you too Jack."


	2. Irish Twink Gets Fucked By Interracial Man's Demonic Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask....  
> Contains: Tentacles, Slight Darkiplier, Submissive Jack, Dominat Mark, Maybe Body Horror?, Bondage, Erotic Asphyxiation, Control Kink.

"Hello little Jackaboy..." He smiled at me from the corner of the room. "H-h-hi." My wrists were tied to the bed frame and I was shaking with anticipation. He stepped forward, "My little pet...what shall I do to my little pet?" His smile grew wider, showing off his bright white teeth. His eyes were dark and full of lust. He walked over to me slowly, my naked body heating up. He smirked at me and bit down on my nipple softly. I held back a moan as he flicked it to tease me. Black thick tentacles manifested from the darkness and he took a deep breath in. "It feels so good to be myself around you Jack. Are you ready?" I swallowed and nodded my head, feeling both nervous and excited about this new experience. 

"Let's see what your mouth can do Jack." He chuckled before the tentacles entered my mouth slowly. He was holding himself back, even when I told him he could do anything to me, he is still so careful. I sucked on them, feeling the slight sliminess of them and forced them down my throat. I read online that squeezing your left thumb when you make a fist helps reduce your gag reflex and my hands were squeezed tight. I wanted this, I wanted it rough and I wanted to be wrecked afterwards. I opened my mouth wider, forcing more of his tentacles down my throat. "Good little boy, do you want more?" He ruffled my hair before forcing more into my mouth. I could barely breath and I was pretty sure I looked disgusting with saliva running down my chin but I loved it. I sucked his tentacles and forced down, down into my body. My cheeks were puffed out and I was starting to feel dizzy, my legs were shaking and my body was red. I moaned against the wet, slimy organs stuffed into my mouth, he was sweating and panting as I nervously bit down. My cock was hard and rubbing against his skin, I wanted it rough and I wanted it now. I scratched my nails against his skin, hoping he'll know that I'm ready. 

He removed the tentacles from my mouth and I finally got to catch my breath. I was so wrecked already that I was too lazy to spread my legs for him. He chucked and opened my legs, not bothering to prep me or let me recover. "My sweet little boy." A thin tentacle worked its way to my neck and it stoked down my cheek. It was endearing and sweet, I almost thought of it as a loving gesture. But then it wrapped around my neck slightly, cutting off enough air for my head to go dizzy, but not too much for me to suffocate. I felt so out of it, swirling black tentacles pinned my legs down and forced my back to arch. I had no control over my body as they pierced through my rim. It was sore but felt so nice. They forced me open, stretching my ass beyond its limits. They felt wet and slimy against my rim, he just stared at me with lustful eyes and his cock in his hand. He was enjoying this, enjoyed being in control of me and fucking me hard with his tentacles. They forced themselves in more, pooling in my stomach, making my stomach tight and bloated with the size of them. I groaned again, not knowing what to do. Feeling sore and wrecked and hot and horny, trying to move my body, but being held in place by him. "Please...please Mark, fuck me hard. Hurt me please." I heard his chuckle and felt the tentacles wrap around my heavy stomach and squeeze tightly. It hurt and I felt them twisting and squming inside me, intertwining themselves together and forcing themselves in and out of my body. I was finding it hard to focus on anything, my breath was short and my eyelids were heavy. I felt like I was dying, but I felt so much pleasure. I was so close to coming, I was on the edge ready for it. "Come for me Jack, come for me you little tentacle freak." A tentacle made its way to my cock. "You're a freak Jack, you're my little slut." Everything squeezed me tighter, tighter, forcing breath out of my body, forcing the cum to explode out of me like a firework. And then the restaints loosed and I flopped onto the bed. I was so tired, my whole body was aching and covered in red marks. Mark walked over to me and released the ropes from my wrists. 

"You did so well Jack. I'll run you a bath and make you some coffee, okay? Just stay there my love." I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show myself the door...


End file.
